


wounded soul

by Scorpio_Soulless



Category: Fright Night, Fright Night (1985), slasher - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Soulless/pseuds/Scorpio_Soulless
Summary: You find Ed bleeding out in Charleys house, apparently due to a puncture wound. You do your best to keep him alive
Relationships: Evil Ed Thompson x Male!reader, Evil Ed Thompson x reader, Evil Ed x reader, Evil ed tompson, evil ed x male!reader, fright night x reader
Kudos: 3





	wounded soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Wow, this is my first posting on this site, and my first writings for this character. Evil needs more love, and I haven't seen anything for him so, here you are! if you have any requests for me you can forward them to my Tumblr account Scorpio-soulless, or just leave them in the chat box! Hope you enjoy!

Anxiety churned in your stomach. You had waited much too long for Ed, he was rarely ever late when it came to meeting up with you. This led Charley and Amy to tease you both profusely, even though they were as love struck as you and Ed. It didn't bother you though, after all, they didn't mean anything by it. 

You tapped your nails nervously on the windowsill of your bedroom, Your lips pulled down in a worried frown, you knew that he, charley and amy had been out playing vampire slayer, along with Eds much voiced “idol” Peter Vincent. You had tagged along at first, but once your bitch of a religious mother had gotten word of it, you had been forbade from even mentioning such things. Hell, she still thought you and Ed were “just friends” as if being a vampire hunter wasnt bad enough, she would have had an aneurysm if she knew you were gay. She had practically banned you from going anywhere but school.

You absently picked at your nails, wincing when you had chipped to deep and had drawn blood. Sitting around wasn't doing any good, pacing the floor had been a good distraction for a while while your mind played the worst possible conclusions over and over on a loop. Checking once more outside your window, you had decided to take a walk over to charleys house. It wasn't that far of a walk, he lived only a couple blocks down from you and Ed had been spending most of his time at Charleys house this past week. 

You had made up your mind. Throwing on a sweatshirt, you ventured out into the night air. Checking and double checking that your mother was still asleep when you left. She absolutely could NOT know that you left, otherwise you would be in for something much worse than a simple grounding. A brisk walk over to your friends house proved to take less time than you would have thought, however panic and nervous intentions should count for something.

Your heart absolutely sank once you laid your eyes on the front door. It was torn open, as if someone left in a hurry. Your head swam, as if in a daze, walking slowly to the sight to which you had dreaded. Before looking in, a deep breath should settle your nerves for whatever sight you should see. Closing your eyes you said a silent prayer for Ed, your fear mingled with your imagination, concocting such a horrid picture that you fleetingly imagined was reality. The real situation was much more serious. 

You looked in, frightened from what you might see. The house was a complete disaster, The chandelier that had hung in the doorway was shattered, and loosely hung off the ceiling. The banister and railing that lead up the stairs had been almost completely destroyed, broken shards of the wood decorated the floor in pointy dangerous slivers, waiting and ready to impale anyone who was unlucky enough to slip on one. But the crowning mortifying jewel was your boyfriend lying in the corner of the room, the carnage splayed out made it look almost like a grim angelic scene.

You let out a little whimper as you dashed to Eds side, getting a better look at Eds injuries. He was naked, a gaping hole in his chest pulsed blood. Kneeling down, uncaring of the wood splinters and glass that cluttered the floor, you pressed a shaky hand on Eds neck, feeling around for the pulse. You continually stammered out prayers for your boyfriends safety, like that's helped so far. He had a pulse, oh thank God, Ed was alive. But it was an extremely weak one.

Your vision was blurred as you hastily removed your jacket. A strange calm set over you, pushing your sweatshirt over Eds wound and applying pressure. You looked around for anything that would help, nothing. You had no choice now, you needed to get professional help for him.

Scooping him up in your arms and walking fast but carefully home. You regretted not bringing your car, so what if it woke up your asshole mother? Your boyfriend needed you and where were you? Pacing back and forth in your room. Your stomach churned at the thought, you were absolutely worthless. You held him tight to your chest, swearing that you could feel him shuttering against cold, even though it was a warmer night out.

You whispered hopeful words into Eds ear, it was more to settle your nerves than anything else. You kicked the front door to your house open, contrasting the oh so delicate precision that you used to get out of the house. You set Ed on the couch in the living room, he mumbled something breathlessly, you couldn't quite make out. 

“Don't worry, i'm going to call an ambulance, stay with me Ed.” You said, grabbing the phone in one hand, and Eds hand in your other. As soon as you said the word ambulance, Ed seemed to regain consciousness.

“A-Ambulance? No ambulance!” He stammered, his voice trembled with earnesty. You looked over in surprise.

“What do you mean no ambulance??” You said, “Your bleeding all over the place, you need help!” Ed struggled into a semi sitting position, wincing at every move he made. You made a move to help him, but he held his hands up in a ‘im fine’ action, you backed off, still a little uneasy and confused with everything.

“A hospital can help me,” Ed said, putting a hand over his wound, it came away bloody. You cringed at the sight of your lover's blood.

“You've lost too much blood,” You deduced, “ you've lost too much blood, You're in shock and you're not thinking straight.” You began to punch in 911, eds hand shot out and stopped you just before you pressed the call button. You looked up at him, your face a mixture of surprise and worry. Ed let go of your hand, pulling the phone away from you. “Okay, okay, no police or ambulances…” You admitted, Ed sighed, leaning back on the couch. “I should at least dress the wound.” Ed nodded. You stood up, you hastened to the bathroom, grabbing some medical supplies and a few towels you were back in a blink.

“Umm, okay,” You said. Your shaky hands removed the hoodie from his chest, he whimpered as clotted blood and skin pulled off with the shirt. The wound was a clean straight hole, right through his chest. You felt bile rising up in your throat, turning away and breathing deeply. “I can do this,” You said to yourself, digging through your med bag, anything to postpone looking at his injury any more than you had to. 

"Sorry.." Ed said, his voice was dwindling on the edge of consciousness, and his eyes clouded over as if in a daze. "For getting blood on your couch." Ed coughed abruptly, causing you to jolt fiercely. 

"Its fine, Ed." You smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter. No, no don't close your eyes," you said, your hands flying to the sides of his face, cupping his cheeks. "Baby, please stay awake. Please, don't close your eyes." Eds eyes fluttered closed then open, as he struggled to obey your pleading words. 

You needed to bandage him up as fast as possible. You wrung a wet washcloth over his wound, dabbing slightly and tenderly at it. Ed muffled a scream, his back arching at pain. Your eyes brimmed with tears at the current state of your best friend, you pleaded with him with your eyes, a silent apology. He let out a shuddering sigh and a whimper. You continued hesitantly.

You grabbed a large roll of medical tape, unraveling it you noticed that sweat was starting to bead on Eds forehead. A fever was not a good sign. You wrapped it tightly and snuggly around Eds upper chest, he writhed against the prolonged prodding and touching near the gaping hole in the middle of his chest. You swallowed hard, biting your lip so hard you drew blood, your concentration was unbroken besides your significant others cries of pain.

You leaned back, and observed the finished progress, double checking everything to make sure it would hold fast for the night. You pressed a undoubtedly sweaty hand over Ed's forehead, he was still really warm. His breathing had steadied a bit, as he dozed in and out of consciousness, but his body still shuttered from time to time. You held a bloodsoaked hand up to your forehead, rubbing your eyes with your back wrists. Now what? You couldn't leave Ed here on the couch and you couldn't take him back to his own house for obvious reasons. You made up your mind to make him stay the night, not that he had much say in it.

As tenderly as you could, you gently lifted him up off the bloodsoaked couch, he whimpered a little in his groggy state, but did not fully wake. The stairs leading to the second floor creaked more than you would have liked, each squeaking step made you freeze in place. You laid Ed on your bed, and rushed to the bathroom to clean up. 

Stepping one foot into the bathroom you could already tell that you looked a mess, your naturally tousled hair was now an unwanted mess, blood soaked your shirt, hands, and neck alike. Your hands shook violently as you rinsed the gore off your hands, splashing water into your face shocked you back into your senses a bit. You shook off the water, and removed the bloody shirt from your body, tossing it to the side swearing you would clean it up later. Walking back into the living room, you removed all signs of the abject horror that just took place there, you flipped the couch cushions over to prevent your mom from finding the blood and you put away the medical supplies. Finally, you stole yourself back into your bedroom, sitting on the bed next to a knocked out Ed. You pulled the covers over him, tucking them in tight around him so he wouldn't catch any kind of chill. You decided to sleep on a chair tonight, it wouldn't be ideal, but it should work. You got as comfortable as you could, your eyelids had become tired over the extension of this horror filled night, and you found that you were quite exhausted. Your eyes closed and that's all you knew of that night. 

The next day you awoke by a hissing noise. Startled to your feet by a sudden abrupt shout of your name, you looked around, horrified as to what you might find. Ed cowered under the sheets, as the sunlight beamed in every crack and crevice available. You rushed to his side, wondering what the matter was.

“What-” You barely started before Ed screamed out the answer.

“Window! Sun! Curtains!” He screamed. Before you had time to question it, you were closing the curtains and the blinds as fast as you could. Once again the room was shrouded in darkness, as it had the previous night.

“What a way to wake up,” You chuckled breathlessly. Ed hissed, throwing off the blankets with a pained groan, grabbing his chest as if that would stop the pain. You had almost forgotten that Ed had been severely injured last night. “Would you like some pain killers? I can just go grab some if you wanted..” You asked, getting up to stand by the door. Ed wordlessly nodded, and you slipped downstairs and upstairs unnoticed, drugs and water in hand.

“Here,” You said. “Drink up.” Ed took the glass thankfully, popping the pills into his mouth and chasing it with water in a few seconds. While all Eds attention was focused, you took this chance to study him. Ed looked awfully pale, and his canines looked a bit sharper than they did before, but the thing that really made you wonder was the scar on his forehead. Sure it was faint, and barely noticeable, but it bared an odd resemblance to a cross.. Ed seemed to notice your gaze, and looked up at you.

“Uh, thanks,” He said. “For, uh, you know.. Last night.” He seemed oddly flustered at the mention of the previous night, even though he was the one who drenched it up again. “You saved my life.” He flashed a cute half smirk that he knew you were a sucker for, you fell for it, blushing and taking a seat at the side of the bed.

“In all seriousness, what did happen last night?” You said, your face turning serious and stoic. “No one should have survived whatever you did, and certainly not with my playing doctor.” Ed squirmed a little under this question. “What happened?”

“Well,” He said. “It's complicated, but the short story is i was stabbed through the heart with a wooden stake..” He muttered. Sensing the fear boiling inside you, he tried to say something to make it better. “But it was an accident! a happy accident, but an accident nonetheless.” He muttered the last part. 

“So you were stabbed, by accident?” You said, outraged. “How did this happen? Who did it?” Ed sat himself up, his back against the headboard of your bed.

"Peter Vincent did it and it kinda all happened because i was trying to kill them," he started. Ed wrung his hands, a nervous tic he had whenever he was withholding information from you. You blinked, unsure if you should feel angry, shocked, or confused, maybe all of the above. "Y/n theres no easy way to say it, promise you won't freak out." You had no choice but to promise. "See, Y/n the problem is, i'm a vampire." He cringed at the last part, hiding his face in his hands. You sat there, shell shocked by this admittance. 

"How-?" Was all you could muster. Ed opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it, most likely finding what he was about to say would make things worse, so he simply shrugged. You looked down at your feet, sucking air through your teeth, you looked back up at him. "Well i guess this adds complications to our relationship. You better be glad i love you." Ed giggled, downcasting his face bashfully.

“You sure bet i am.”


End file.
